Portal 2. GLaDOS, Chell, Wheatley und die Zeit.
Ich weiss dass hier in diesem Artikel möglicherweise Artikel vorkommen die möglicherweise ihre Theorie beschädigen. Keine Angst! Dies ist auch nur eine Theorie und ich zwinge sie nicht meine zu glauben. Dann fangen wir mal an! GLaDOS und Chell. Mutter und Tochter? Natürlich ist dies ein großes Thema. Die meisten Portal Spieler die aufpassen lieben diese Theorie möglicherweise. Natürlich gibt es genug Beweise wie die Turrert Opera: : Beautiful dear, my darling beauty! Zu Deutsch: (WARNUNG: SCHLECHTE ÜBERSEZUNG) Mein Kind, oh Himmel ( chell ) ! [ Anmerkung 3 ] Dass sie im Einklang mit ! 4 Dass sie im Einklang mit ! Oh meine Liebe, lebe wohl! Mein liebes Kind ... Warum kommst du nicht weit weg zu gehen? Ja , weit weg von Wissenschaft! Mein lieber, lieber Baby ... Ach, mein Schatz ! Ah , meine Liebe! Ah , meine Liebe! Ach, mein kleines Mädchen! Oh , mein lieber ... : My child, oh heavens(chell)!3 : That she respects!4 : That she respects! : Oh my dear, farewell! : My dear child... : Why don't you walk far away? : Yes, far away from Science! : My dear, dear baby... : Ah, my beloved! : Ah, my dear! : Ah, my dear! : Ah, my little girl! : Oh dear, my dear... Für einige Personen ist das Beweis genug. Auch noch das Cave Johnson sagte das Caroline(GLaDOS) mit der Wissenschaft verheiratet ist. Was ich aber bezweifle das sie mit der Wissenschaft verheiratet ist. Aber warscheinlich mit Cave Johnson. Ich habe mir das "Investment Oppurtunity" von den Schuhen(Boots) angesehen. Man sieht als Test Subjekt... Chell. Es könnten die vor gezeichneten Nachrichten sein aber was sein könnte ist so: Möglicherweise wurde Chell adoptiert zu einer Person. Da Cave Johnson der Vater und Caroline (Johnson) die Mutter keinen Kontakt zu ihrer liebsten verlieren wollten haben sie sie als Test Subjekt behalten. Das ist kein grosser Beweis aber immerhin ein Beweis. Man könnte eine Stundenlange Suche nach Quellen dieser Informationen suchen. Aber auch ein möglicherweise Hinweis ist das Chell nach Informationen Silberne Augen hat wie der Mond. Einige Personen sagen es wäre dadurch dass die Vergiftung der Mondsteine an Cave Johnson Chell silberne Augen verliehen hat was ich aber ein bisschen bezweifele. : Wheatley: Freund oder Adoptierter Vater? Hier ist meine eigene Theorie von Wheatley. Ich denke er ist der einzige Roboter mit eigenen Charakter und deshalb wäre es nicht unmöglich dass Wheatley wie GLaDOS von einem Menschen kopiert wurde von einem Mitarbeiter von Aperture Science. Nur dass er sich nicht errinert. Wheatley scheint Chell nahe zu kommen also sage ich diese Theorie. Manchmal nah als wäre Wheatley der Adoptiv Vater denn er war ja möglicherweise Mitarbeiter von Apeture Science. Was aber auch möglich wäre dass er der beste Freund oder sogar eine Beziehung mit Chell hatte. Die Zeit von Portal 2 Viele Personen sagen dass es hunderttausende von Jahren vergangen sind aber als ich bei Team Fortress 2 vom "Ap-Sap" gehört habe war ich für eine andere. Team Fortress 2 handelt im Jahre 1972. Ihre Intelligenz ist dank des "Australiums". Und da der Ap-Sap die Stimme von Wheatley hat und auf eine Beschreibung von GLaDOS zutrifft, kann es sein dass Portal 2 in dieser Zeit abspielt. Ich hoffe es hat ihnen gefallen!